Obsessive Much?
by Panra
Summary: Bra and Pan learn what happens when you let Vegita watch a Disney Movie. be scared! Muwhahahahaha!!!


Obsessive much?  
  
Author notes: I was very bored when I wrote this! I'm a big DBZ fan and Lion King fan and I wanted to see what Vegita would be like if he was obsessed with Lion King. No I was never that bad! So don't look at me like that! :P  
  
Disclaimer: Lion King and Lady and the Tramp are products of The Walt Disney company. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. I don't own either of them. I don't own HBO, Comedy Central, or MTV. I don't own Buffy the Vampire slayer either.   
  
Vegita walked into the Capsule Corp., just leaving his beloved Gravity room. He flopped down on to the couch, letting his towel from around his neck fall down beside him. He reached for the remote and turned on the television and instantly turned it to HBO. Grunting at the Soprano's he began channel surfing. He skipped every channel he encountered, including Comedy Central and MTV.   
  
He finally left it on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He found it to be rather interesting. " Daddy!" he heard a female voice shriek. He turned to see a ten year old Bra and a nine year old Pan." What princess?" Vegita asked turning the volume down.  
  
"We were her first! Didn't you see the Popcorn and Barbie dolls? We just went to go get some ice cream. We're going to watch a movie" Bra whined.  
  
"Can't you watch it in your room? I just want to watch..." Vegita begged then set the remote down and crossed his arms in defeat. The two girls smiled and jumped down on to the couch. Bra climbed onto Vegita's lap cuddling up against his chest. Pan skipped through the various Movie previews. " What are we watching any way?" Vegita asked.  
  
"Lion King!" Pan giggled. " I haven't seen that. I guess I'll watch it" Vegita said turning his focus to the screen that read feature presentation.  
  
Eighty Eight minutes later Vegita was in tears. Pan and Bra gave him weird looks. " That was a great movie Bra! Can we watch it again?" Vegita begged. Bra and Pan exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
A week had passed and Vegita hadn't trained sense. He was either watching the Lion King, looking at Lion King websites, or buying any Lion King items. His and Bulma's room had been transformed into a Lion King sanctuary, including Lion King Plushies, bedspread, and carpet.  
  
Vegita sat in his room playing with his Simba Plushie and Kiara Plushie. Bulma stomped into the room looking like she was going to go Super Saiya-jin. " Would you explain to me why there is a hundred TV sets on my lawn? A hundred BIG SCREEN TV sets?!?!" Bulma demanded.  
  
"I thought we could make wallpaper out of TV's! So we could watch Lion King all day long, every day!" Vegita squeaked.  
  
"I'm starting to wish you trained more often" Bulma muttered, eyes twitching. "Oh yeah! Bulma, I'm going to Satan City for about three days tomorrow" Vegita informed his mate, pushing the Simba Plushie to the side and grabbing the Kovu one. "Why" Bulma asked, look of curiosity in her eyes.  
  
" The annual Lion King convention is tomorrow! Matthew Broderick and James Earl Jones will be there! Plus a lot of other actors and actresses from the Lion king" Vegita explained hugging his Kiara Plushie, which was covering his Lion King Shirt. He turned and walked out, his Simba slippers squeaking as he walked.  
  
Vegita returned three days later, carrying doubles of everything he could find at the convention. He walked in and saw Bra and pan fast forwarding Disney Previews. "Are you watching Lion King?" Vegita asked a hint of hope in his voice. " No, Lady and the Tramp" Bra responded.  
  
Vegita put his beloved treasures on the floor and sat beside his daughter. "I'll watch it but I doubt it is better then Lion King" Vegita laughed. Pan raised an eye brow while Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
Seventy Six minutes later, Vegita's eyes were watering still. " That was a great movie Bra! Can we watch it again?" Vegita asked. Bra turned to Pan. " What have we done?!?!?!" Bra whispered in a frightened voice.  
  
  
The End  
  
^^ What did you think? I was extremely bored when I wrote this and I just figured it be funny. Review pleaze!!!  
  
  



End file.
